A typical assembly process for a vehicle steering wheel having a driver's side air bag involves a series of sequential steps. For example, a steering wheel is first attached to a steering shaft using a fastener which is accessed and tightened in a center area of the steering wheel. Next, an air bag module is placed in the center area of the steering wheel and secured thereto.